


The Touch of Her Voice

by sailingskies (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Awkward Romance Idealized in Shounen Manga, F/F, and also Suddenly Intellectual References, or rather Everybody Knows the Avatar-verse Bard So Suck It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t need to do this,” she grumbled into the nape of her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Lin and Korra's romance would reflect a slight feeling of manliness idealized in old-school shounen and Kamina's mind. Also, Murasaki Shikibu wrote The Tale of Genji.
> 
> Edit 07/14: Changed the title to something less nonsensical...at least in my mind...

“You don’t need to do this,” she grumbled into the nape of her neck.

“If I dropped you on those legs right now and you keeled over to one side, I’m not going to pick you back up again,” Lin answered, roughly.

“You wouldn’t do that.” 

Korra’s arms tightened around the breadth of her shoulders.

“Hah,” said Lin. “No. I wouldn’t.”

Korra screwed her eyes shut, and willed away the pain screaming from her calves, her soles.

“Not until I die, and even then.”

“How very devoted of you,” Korra said, hoarsely, raising her head to allot a weak grin, “I’d murder any of the bastards who had anything to do with your death.”

“And I’d find a way to stop you,” Lin said, promising. “Even if I had to be reborn again to do it.”

“Right. As Murasaki would have it.”

Korra lowered her head again, allowing the dizziness to settle into multi-colored shards of light inside her eyelids, inside her mind.

For a while they only breathed.

Then Korra asked, quietly, almost hesitating. “Hey, Lin?”

“What is it?”

“Am I…” Korra swallowed, stopped and started again, her voice lodging in her throat. She buried her head into Lin’s slipping hair, further. “When I like somebody…am I really that obvious?” 

Lin didn’t reply at once.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling, even though the girl couldn’t see it.

Korra tightened her arms around her shoulders again; basked in the heat of her back, strong and sturdy, eyes lulling to a close.

“Yeah,” Lin said again, warming, laughing.


End file.
